Movable nozzles are utilized in many different types of applications including fountains and cleaning devices. Such nozzle may be utilized to spray any type of fluid. In a fountain application, the nozzle is typically located in a body of water such as a pool fountain, pond or lake. The nozzle may be movable to create a pleasing visual effect such as a “dancing” fountain. Many such nozzles utilize mechanical linkages to change the direction of the nozzle.
In a cleaning application, a nozzle may either spray water, a cleaning solution, or air. The nozzle may be movable to maximize the surface area that is sprayed.